mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Araver
Player bio Name(s): Araver, _Araver First Mafia Game: MaFBIa (Era 5.1) On MafiaManiac: Yes Status: Resigned as a mod (again). Still active as a player (again). Active as a host (again). Favorite Games: *Bag o' Tricks Mafia (great mechanics, messed with my brain and spreadsheet a lot, great endgame) *Dungeons and Dragons (great game, great feeling) *Glitch Mafia (messed with my brain so much it hurt. In a good way.) *Scrubs Mafia (first Mafia I got so involved in that it seriously hurt losing it) *Amber Mafia Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since November 2010. * Known as "The Thorough", he prefers playing as a Baddie (designing and implementing endgame scenarios) * Favourite part of Mafia: designing bulletproof operations (either as a Goodie or as a Baddie) * Known flaws: Talks too much ... which gets normally gets him into trouble as a Goodie. Unless he can be conveniently framed by Baddies. Or lynched by Goodies. * Member of The Bullseye Club, Died N1 Club, First to Die Club * Former Moderator of MafiaManiac (December 2010 - February 2011, March 2013 - June 2013) * Former Co-Admin of MafiaManiac (February 2011 - July 2011) * Wiki Administrator Awards and Commendations *MVP Awards (10 won) *# MVP of Glitch Mafia. *# MVP of Bag o' Tricks Mafia *# MVP of Viking Mafia *# MVP of Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2 *# MVP of Harry Potter Mafia 5 *# MVP of Grand Magic Games Battle *# MVP of Pirate: Mutiny Mafia *# MVP of Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings II *# MVP of Anti-Theme Mafia II *# MVP of Halloween Mafia VIII *Brandos (18 nominations / 0 won) *# Nominated for Best Newbie 2010, lost to Hirkala *# Nominated for Biggest Mafia Blunder 2010, lost to Hirkala *# Nominated for Most Enthusiastic Member 2010, lost to EDM *# Nominated for Most Quality Poster 2010, lost to Yuli *# Nominated for Best Host 2011, lost to Maurice *# Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2011, lost to Maurice *# Amber Mafia was nominated as Best Mafia Game 2011, lost to UMM 5 *# Star Trek Mafia II: Q's Deathmatch was nominated as Best Mafia Game 2011, lost to UMM 5 *# Looney Tunes Mafia was nominated as Best Mafia Game 2011, lost to UMM 5 *# Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2013, lost to Nana7 *# Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2014, lost to Coolkid *# Amber Mafia II was nominated as Best Mafia Game 2014, lost to Bidding Wars *# Bag o' Tricks II was nominated as Best Traditional Game 2015, lost to Pirate Mafia *# Nominated for Best Mafia Play 2016 for Anti-Theme Mafia II, ??? *# Nominated for Best Mafia Host 2016, ??? *# Nominated for Most Active 2016, ??? *# Nominated for Biggest Non-Mod Contributor 2016, ??? *# Nightmare before Mafia: Director's Cut was nominated as Best Traditional Game 2016, ??? *Member of MafiaManiac's Hall of Fame Class of 2015 Hosted Mafias On BrainDen(BD) # UN Mafia # Star Trek Mafia # UN Mafia II # Trainer's Manual Mafia IV (with Aaryan) # Looney Tunes Mafia (with Curr3nt) On MafiaManiac(MM) #Quantum Leap Mafia (co-hosted with Maurice) #Star Trek Mafia II: Q's Deathmatch #Soul of the Fire Mafia (co-hosted with DarthMask) #Amber Mafia #Star Trek Mafia III #Glitch Mafia II (with GMaster479) #Amber Mafia II #Bag o' Tricks II #Nightmare before Mafia: Director's Cut #Angel Mafia IV #JourneyQuest Mafia Season 1 Coming up: *DESIGN PHASE Angel Mafia V posted. Tweaked from Angel Mafia IV, 12 player this time. *DESIGN PHASE Bag o' Tricks III posted. Tweaked from BoT II. *DESIGN PHASE Amber Mafia III with sequence voting. I've been procrastinating on this since 2015. Warming up with smaller Mafias for a while ... *DESIGN PHASE Minesweeper Mafia 8 - 8 player version here intended as a turbo, based on Yuli's Minesweeper Mafia that unfortunately was never tried. Need to find a way to not reveal too much info early on to balance it. *DESIGN PHASE Burned Spy Mafia (All-Indy/free-for-all Hybrid) - draft awaiting feedback in Game Ideas. Need to remove or make use of lynch/day phases. Inclined to get rid of day phases altogether and move freezing mechanics somewhere else. *SCRAPED Stargate Mafia (awaiting feedback in Game Ideas) - idea scraped, feel free to borrow it if you want. *SCRAPED Software Project Mafia (semi-Mystery Mafia, awaiting feedback in Game Ideas) - idea scraped, maybe I'll re-write it someday as a non-mystery Mafia. Mafia Record Overall 40-49 * Secret of Mana Mafia - replaced (D1) * Mafia All Stars - replaced (N1) * Star Wars Mafia III - game stopped * Host Wars Mafia - game stopped * Fast Food Wars 2 - The Leftovers - acted as a backup, replaced by original player Goodie 18-20 *Era 5.1 MM *#Puppet Mafia - Lost (Puppet lynched D4) as Woody (Puppet Master only)- RID Lynch Save *#Scrubs Mafia - Lost (died N3) as Doug - Trap *#Nightmare Before Mafia - Won (survived, saved from N1 Kill) as Mayor - Vote Manip *Era 6.1 MM *#Revelation Mafia - Lost (lynched D2) as The 144,000 - Vote Manip *#Movie Mafia - Lost (died N2) as Epic - Spy *#Mafia Mafia II: Inception - Won (died N2) as Daniel - Redirector *#Revelation Mafia II - Won (died N4) as Gabriel - Messenger *#The Wire - Lost (Killed N3) as Prez - Killer *#Viking Mafia - Lost (Jumped in N2, Survived) as Bjorn - Die-roll - MVP. *Era 6.2 BD *#Minecraft Mafia - Won (Survived) as Sheep - Saver *#Harry Potter Mafia II - Won (Survived) as Stone 4 - Vanilla *#Trainer's Manual Mafia V - Lost (Jumped in N2, Survived) as Marian Rejewski - Spy *Era 7.2 BD *#Easter Egg Mafia - Won (Jumped in N1, died N2) as Chops Ahoy - Killer *Era 8.1 MM *#Spy Mafia Redirectors Cut - Won - Lynched D2 *#Customer is Always Wrong Mafia II - Won - Killed N3 *#Fast Food Wars - Lost - Killed N1 *#Dual Personality Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Monk Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *#Code Geass Mafia - Won - Survived *#Supernatural Investigation Department Mafia - Won - Survived *#Harry Potter Mafia 5 - Won - Survived - MVP *#Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1 - Lost - Lynched D1 *Era 8.2 BD *#Young Justice - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 9.1 MM *#Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Doctor Who Mafia - Won - Survived *#Meme Mafia - Won - Survived *#Fast Food Wars 3 - Won - Killed N1 *Era 9.2 BD *#Mafia x Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Justice League UNLEASHED 2 - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 10.1 MM *#Ultimate_Marvel_Mayhem_VIII - Lost - Lynched D8 *#Hannibal Mafia Season 1.5 - Won - RID Killed N2 *Era 11.1 MM *#Disney%27s Descendants Mafia - Lost - Double killed N4 *#Pacific Rim Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Pirate: Mutiny Mafia - Won - Survived, MVP *#Hatoful Mafia - Lost - RID Killed N6 *#Duck Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Halloween Mafia VIII - Won - Survived, MVP *#Divergent Mafia - Lost - Survived Baddie 12-11 *Era 5.1 MM *#Glitch Mafia - Won (survived) as c0mrade - Action Spy - MVP *Era 5.2 BD *#MaFBIa - Lost (lynched D3) as Tech Specialist - Redirector *#Sherlock Holmes Mafia - Won (survived) as Professor Moriarty - Action Spy - Two hits 2 die *#Warrior Cats Mafia - Won (died N1) as Darkstripe - Vanilla *#Tombstone Mafia - Lost (died N2) as Ike Clanton - Blocker - Vulnerable to lynch *Era 6.1 MM *#Dungeons and Dragons - Lost - (lynched D2) as Samuel the Storyteller - Blocker *#Serial Killer Mafia - Won (survived) as Killer 3 "Phaze" - Vote Manip *#Bag o' Tricks Mafia - Won (survived) as Triplet 1 - Multiple abilities from Pool of abilities - MVP *Era 7.1 MM *#Manga Mafia - Won (survived) as Laxus - Booster *Era 7.2 BD *#Rat Hunt Mafia - Lost (Lynched D2) as The Boss' Son - Redirector *Era 8.1 MM *#Literary Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Final Fantasy Battle II - Won - Lynched D3 *#Mafia - World War 3 - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Harry Potter Mafia 4 - Won - Killed N2 *#Dual Personality Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched D6 *#Digimon Adventures Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 9.1 MM *#X-mas Gifts Mafia - Won - Lynched D2 *#Mafia All Stars 3.1 - Lost - Killed N2 *#Blind Bloodbath Mafia - Won - Survived *#Stargate Mafia: Infiltration 1.1 - Lost - Killed N2 *#Double Agent Mafia - Won - Lynched D5 *Era 10.1 MM *#Dying of the light 3: Ragnarok - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 11.1 MM *#Anti-Theme Mafia II - Won (coinflip) - Survived - MVP Indy 3-3 *Era 6.1 MM *#Never Never Land - Lost (Died N2) as Croc - RID Killer *Era 7.1 MM *#Alpha to Omega Mafia - Win (Survived) as Dionysus - Redirector *Era 8.1 MM *#Glitch Mafia III - Lost - Survived - RID Recruit *#Languages Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 10.1 MM *#Corporate Battle - Won - Survived *Era 11.1 MM *#Stranger Things Mafia - Lost - Survived Other Faction 7-15 *Era 7.1 MM *#Magic: the Gathering Mafia - Won (Multi-killed N2) as Elspeth Tirel (White-Aligned Planeswalker) - Saver *Era 8.1 MM *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2 - Won - Survived - MVP *#Propaganda Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N2 *#Nyan Cat Mafia - Lost - Killed N5 *Era 9.1 MM *#Hunger Games Mafia - Lost - Lynched D6 *#Dungeons & Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Mafia All Stars III - Lost - Killed N3 *#Dungeons & Mafia II - Won Phase 9 *#Winter Olympics Mafia - Lost - Killed N9 *#Myth Wars - Lost - Survived *#Harry Potter Mafia 6 - Lost - Lynched D6 *#Vampire Knight Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Bidding Wars - Won - Lynched D4 *Era 9.2 BD *#Asylum Mafia - Won *Era 10.1 MM *#Grand Magic Games Battle - Lost - defeated N8, MVP *#Battle of the Immortals Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#Dungeons & Mafia: War of Succession - Lost - Killed Phase 15 *Era 11.1 MM *#Battle of Wits 2 - Lost - Killed N1 *#Amalgamated Video Game Battle 2 - Lost - Killed N6 *#Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings II - Won - survived, MVP *#Pokemon GO Mafia - Won - Lynched D8 __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Players Category:Era 5